guardians_of_neprahinesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Primordial Guardian
Trivia * There are a few statues placed across the Glefia Continent in memory of the Primordial Guardian who is also known by the nickname of "The man who sold the world". The original Primordial Guardian and "The man who sold the world" is actually Savaron Eisenwald, but he passed the titles down to Armenia in order to rid himself of the fame it brought him, as he wanted to stay as hidden as possible. This is why the statues are still represented as a male, despite Armenia being a female. * Armenia has a daughter Amelia Graeme, who she gave away at the age of 2 for unknown reasons. * She is believed to be the first member of the Order of Guardians and the most powerful guardian in all of history. * Very few know of her extraordinary ability to become the coordinator of living creatures, allowing her to manipulate their minds and effectively granting her control of any living being she chooses. * She was briefly a member of the Old Generation and was intended to be their leader, but the others had to kill her as she began using her power to utilize her powers to send entire villages into battle against the Septim Gods. * Due to her consistently active ability, her appearance is always portrayed in the shape of a shadowy apparition before anyone who gazes at her. Only by specifically willing so herself can she appear in her true human form. * Very few know that she is the Primordial Guardian. * The minds of most of those who know anything about Armenia have been wiped clean by her. Therefore even the very books describing her are missing out her name and appearance. * Armenia's Shutdown ability can knock almost any desired foe around herself out in an overwhelming energy attack against the target's mind. * She is capable of using Anticipation to sense the intentions and actions of those around herself before they are executed. * By using The Original Sin, Armenia takes on the aspect of Savaron's original sin and embraces it as her own. This act activates her inherently dark Eison power and transforms her into the form that brought upon the end of Neprahines. Armenia transforms into a powerful Demon equipped with shadow magic, who has turned the dark magics of Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sense Willpower and Anticipation against her own self. This act bestows upon her unspeakable power but at the cost of breaking all of her currently active abilities. She temporarily turns into a shadow demon (second picture) in which her abilities are vastly augmented. * The Man Who Sold The World - Armenia gains the Eye of the Beast (third picture), improving her ability to control others. Anything that gazes upon this form is immediately put under Mind Manipulation (level conditions still apply). Armenia is able to control things that don't have a mind or are not even alive in this form (such as summons, etc.). Armenia cannot attack while in this form. Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Old Generation Category:Eison